PRDT: Enter the Rangers
by Althea Clark
Summary: my own power ranger dino thunder !
1. Day of the Dino part 1

* * *

This is totally my interpretation of PRDT. Made for a friend of mine, yeah he's in here too. He's the blue ranger, so he's the only one I own. Otherwise, it's all owned by disney ~

Alot of it is different, though. Im a C/K fan, so that's how it will be. other changes will occur too, hope you like

espically you duuuude =]

* * *

A man was struggling to get out of the building he was in. Explosions of every size sounded as he ran around a corner first, then another. He faltered a moment before he ran though a door, surrounded with metal barrels. The very moment he makes it though the door another explosion of light erupts from behind him.

All the while a monster, yep it's deffinatly a monster runs down darkend stairs and lands on a steamy vent. His head and armor, if you so call it that, are ebbed in spikes. And his voice looms thoughout the dark room. "find him, whatever it takes" He tells several of his mini-monsters.

The man continues to run, faster than before, as he rounds yet another corner. Suddenly a monster appears before him, turns and chases after him. The man somehow gets blown outside and is forced to fight more monsters. Once there were two, there are now dozens. Instantly he takes a fighting stance and starts to defeat these goons. "Yaaah." he grunts as she throws several to the ground. "Eaaah." HE yells again, kicking several in the chest. Another eruption forces him to the gound and fight several more. So he decides that it's best to run, so he does. Running to the edge of a large cliff he realizes its jump or fight. But then yet another gigantic blast makes his choice, so he jumps, unwilling to be ashes, into the crystal blue waters below.

* * *

**Few years later**

Achool starts at Reefside High school, the same man- dressed in a light tan science jacket and maroon shirt walks the halls. He absently fixes at his glasses. Students of every shape, size, and color surround him...making him grow nervous each second.

"Dr Oliver. I'm principal Randall." A woman says as she walks next to him. He takes a second to gather his thoughts and then exends his hand._ She seems unintrested_.

"Oh, nice to meet you." While his hand still out-stretched towards her, she just glances at it, and continues walking along with him. "It's your first day too isn't it?" Dr. Oliver asked friendly.

"Yes. But im still trying to figure out why a doctor of paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach teenagers..." She trailed off, opening her dark brown folder.

"Guess im looking for some peace and quiet." He said shrugging. Principa Radall's eyebrows quirked.

"So you became a high school teacher? That doesn't make a whole lotta sense does it Dr. Oliver?" She asked, effectively making him nervous.

He sighed and looked to the left. "Yah know I was thinking, maybe we should get together... this way you can fill me in on what you expect." She smirked.

"I expect you to make it hard for them, painfull if possible." She smirked again. "If they smile you know your doing something wrong. Now im off to find my first crook." She too looked to the left and the right. "We'll talk later." With that Principal Randall walked off in search of the unfortunate teenager to receive her punishment.

* * *

**In the Science Room**

Dr. Oliver walked into a room full of chaos. Teenagers were yelling and smirking, throwing paper planes... and paper balls. He barely doged a ball that hurtled towards his face. Two students stood out to him. A shy girl, clad in yellow writing in a notebook, and a boy messing with a computer. He decided that enough was enough. "Guys! Settle down, take your seats please..." As he waited for the students to find their seats and settle down he continued to speak. "I'm a, Dr. Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start, are there any questions?" Dr. Oliver looked around untill her spotted a girl in the front row, hand raised. "Yes?"

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell..." She had beach blonde hair, that was pulled into a neat pony tail. No strands stuck out, unlike some students... She dressed as though she went to a prepschool. White and pink showed throught her outfit. _Probably her favorite color_. He though to himself. Groans erupted from every student. "Dr. Oliver, as you may know I'm the anchor and field reporter for our tv newstation..." More groans, and a few eyerolls this time. She put her hands on her hips and 'tched. "Anyway... a few of our viewers were wondering, you don't look old enough to be a teacher." She turned around to yell at the boy with the enormous camera. "Devin are you getting this?" Her voice laced with annoyance.

"Cassidy. I promise you I'm old enough, so let's put the camera up. For now let's talk about you guys...and what you expect from yourselves in this class." He took a pause for a breath, or a dramatic effect...no one knows. "Because that's whats really important." He looked around again and found that a student was missing. "Is, a, someone missing?"

* * *

**On the soccer field**

Two boys- dressed in soccer gear were getting ready to play. Well, one to shoot and the other to act as a goalie, although he was scared out of his wits. A handsome boy with deep brown hair and brown eyes fixed with a red soccer uniform, and a red soccer ball, waited for his buddy to get ready. His face was angular, a square jaw... a nose that was not large, nor small. His lips, too were perfect. Well, everything about him was perfect, or so he was thinking. He kicked the ball up in the aira couple of times, looking around, just incase...someone would see them. _No one would see us though_. He thought confidently.

The boy, so dubbed as the goalie, was shaking underneath all his padding...hockey padding no less, as the boy with the soccer ball kicked the ball a little higher each time. The goalie whimpered when he saw that he was getting ready to kick it, knowing that the ball would come flying at him. The boy dressed in the soccer uniform kicked the ball up as high as he could, and then spun and kicked it right into the goal. The goalie, however was cowering in the bottom of the next. The boy sighed in frustration.

"Dude...you're supposed to try and stop it." The other boy held up his arms.

"Are you sure we're not going to get intouble for this? I mean the bell rang and it's the first day..." The other boy sighed again.

"Look, if anyone says anything...just tell them that Connor McKnight gave you premission to be out here." His arms were on his waist and one hand waved towards the other boy.

The goalie kid looked to the left, "Yeah but I heard the new principal is crazy!" He slaped his gloves against his helmet. "She worked in a prison or something before she came here!" The other boy, named Connor, extrememly frustrated and upset that his buddy was keeping him from playing soccer sighed.

"Don't worry about Randall...She's a woman." Right about now Principal Randall was walking up behind Connor, hearing his whole speech, "And women are just...grown up girls." The other boy was sending signals, to cease Connor's talking, but being Connor...he wouldn't shut up. "Need I say more?"

"I think you said enough Mr. McKnight..." Connor's face made an 'o'.

Wiping the shock off his face and placing a typical get-out-of-trouble-smile on he turned towards her. "Principal Randall...I have heard such great things about you..." He said, buttering her up...hoping that she wouldn't get them introuble. She stood there, before him, looking scary.

"They're just rumors I can assure you. Go." Connor sighed and threw his head down. He walked off behind her. All the while the goalie sood staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked harshly, making Connor turn back, as she took two steps and blasted the ball right at the goalie, throwing him (an the ball) into the net. Connor only looked on with wide eyes, totally in suprise. "Now Get back to class!" She screamed. The poor goalie boy scrambled to get up, scared out of his pants. When she huffed and flattened out her suit jacket she turned around...making Connor jump and continue to walk.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the school's shead **

Two boys looked into a shead, no one was around. "Coast's clear..."The boy with the blue said smiling. He pulled off his blue backpack and pulled out his computer. "Check this out..." The other boy looked on in fascination. The boy in blue smirked and tugged on a white cord. "For the main program..." He hooked to wires together then licked his lips. The other boy kept looking over his shoulder. "To get the code, so the sprinklers go off at different times each day!" He began to type away at his computer keys. They both grinned, knowing that their prank would work efficantly.**

* * *

**

**On a bench in the middle of the courtyard **

A girl sat stumming at her guittar, whilist students listened. She had dirty blonde hair, and too much makeup on. A rebellious musician, as her fellow students liked to call her. She wore a gray shirt over a bright yellow one, and capris, with socks that pulled up under them. On top of that, she had on black hightops. "I want to know, know where you're at... I'm at the front, but baby you're still at the back....oh, can you tell me where your at...Freak you out, freak you...o-out." When she finished everyone around her clapped, although Principal Randall, followed by Connor, did not. She took one moment before opening her folder and pushed at her glasses.

"Miss Ford. I'm afraid you need written premission to preform on school grounds. Let's go." She scribbled something in that folder and attemped to walk off.

"Did you know, kids that play an instrument are 50 precent higher chance of getting into college?" The girl asked, smartly. Connor smirked behind the two girls.

"Well, you're not really college material..." Principal Randall said pulling down at her glasses again, eyeing the girl. The girl sat there...mouth open in shock. _I can't believe she just said that to me, of course I'm college material_! the girl though. "Now come with me." She slammed her folder closed and stalked off. She hopped off the table and followed the principal through the courtyard...only to be sprayed with the sprinklers. Connor, the girl and Principal Randall and the rest of the kids got soaked! Everyone screamed and ran for dry land...Connor, being the smartie he is, tried to push the water away from him. The girl spun around, guittar in hand, and tired not to let it get wet.

"Just great." The girl muttered wiping water off her guittar. Connor stood there, soaking wet, while Principal Randall noticed Ethan James walking with an umbrella though the courtyard.

"Ethan James...I should have known." She said, if only to herself.

* * *

**Front office **

She pinted to a blue seat. "SIT!" Randall yelled. Each teen was wet, well except for Ethan, for he had his umbrella.

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there is no hard evidence linking me to the unfortunate sprinkler incident." Ethan said, while the the girl and Connor stared at him in disbelief. His voice suddenly grew softer when Randall took another step towards him.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James...the three of you have detention." She said as each teens' eyes grew wider. "For one week starting today, Now if there are no questions..." Each teen, minus the soccer boy started mumbling and pointing to themselves.

"I've got computer club!" Ethan said holding his arms out.

"I DIDN'T THINK SO!" She stalked off into her office, leaving three stunned teens.

"Okay, somebody seriously needs a hug." The girl muttered.

Connor's mind, being elsewhere asked, "Dude...computer club?"

* * *

**Somewhere else in the school**

"Dr. Oliver... How was you're first day?" Randall asked suddenly.

"Ah, the kids were great...No problems." He smiled to her, while she kept walking up the stairs.

"Good, you're going to see alot more of them, in detention..." She murmured, gripping the railing after each stair.

"Uh...tell me what I did?" Dr. Oliver said.

"No, you're in charge of it today." Randall said sarcastically.

"Ah, actually I have plans to go to the museum outside of town-"

"Perfect... bring the little monsters with you, that should be sufficent torture them. You've all met I tust?" Randall asked the students and the teacher, as the rounded the stairway. The three teens, picked off earlier for doing various things, stood against the wall. "Well...Enjoy your little outting." She said smirking and walked off.

Dr. Oilver sighed and took off his glasses. "So, you guys like museums?"

* * *

YEEEAH, i'm ending it here :] for noww . lol hope you liked itt :]


	2. Day of the Dino part 2

* * *

PROBLEM! okay, so last chapter I said that the new dude(its really a girl) is BLUE, im sorry.. I actually ment ORANGE! and her name is Chase =]

Kay? Well i still don't own anything...how unfortunate right?

this starts off right where the last chapter stopped.**

* * *

**

**A museum outside of town**

Dr. Oliver drove the three teens to the museum, hoping that they'd behave. "Cool...check out that T-rex!"

All four of them gazed up at the 60 foot, fake, T-rex.

"That's weird, Ah, well..." Dr. Oliver mumured, noticing the closed sign and chains.

"No museum for us." Connor said trying to sound dissappointed.

"Alright, let's go home." Kira declared.

"Tell ya what. Why don't you guys have a look a round? If you find anything prehistoric...I-I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week..." All three teens eyed him and then nodded.

"Sweeeeet." Connor said dragging the word out into more than one syllable.

" Imma see if they tell us when they're opening up." Dr. Oliver said pointing to the door. The three teens hesitated for a moment and then decided to walk of to ensure they found something, leaving a very alone Dr. Oliver to ponder what happened to the museum...

* * *

**On the museum grounds**

The three teens were walking along the road, just outside of the museum. "So let me get this straight, they have a club just for computers?" Connor asked Ethan in disbelief.

"Yeah, but hey did you guys ever hear about the guy who was hiking up here and fell into a giant sink hole?" Ethan asked, rather than answering Connor's stupid question.

"Musta missed that one." Kira said sarcastically.

"Come on! It was on all the Earth and Ledgens websites..." Ethan stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dude, you know this isn't computer club right?" Connor smirked. Ethan just laughed.

"Woah, I guess your too big and bad to surf the web..." Kira rolled her eyes, although continuing to follow both of the guys further into the forest. "What do you do in your spare time?"

"Me?" Connor asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I go out with girls...ya know, they're the ones at the school with the long hair that smell really nice, and wear makeup." Ethan stopped walked and hit Connor's arm.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Although he was a head shorter and less muscular than Connor, the dude had his strength.

"Yeah, it's exactly like that." Connor walked up to Ethan, threatingly. Kira sighed, hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with Jockboy and computer nerd for much longer than today.

"Whatever..." She walked past the boys, whos faces were etched in confusion. Connor smiled to himself, knowing just how much fun it was to play with fire...

"Fine. I'm just trying to give you guys the head's up. Stuff happens out here, just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sink hole..." Just as Ethan said hole, the gound around him collapsed...into what? A giant sink hole!

"Waaaah." Kira and Connor cried in unison as they too, fell into the sink hole.

**Meanwhile, Dr. Oliver wasn't having that much fun either**.

After staring at the sign, and finding that if he need to call for an emergency to call Dr. Anton Mercer...he realized that the gigantic T-rex was missing....

"Wa? Where-" He asked looking around. He stepped back noticing that something seemed a little off...and when he turned around the T-rex was right there, hovering around the corner. "Maaaan..." He muttered to himself. After kicking the dinosaur in the nose, he turned and ran as fast as he could to his black jeep. Hitting the lock button and trying to put on his seat belt he mentally kicked himself too. "Great job Tommy, hitting the lock button..." He shook his head smirking at his forgetfullness.

The dinosaur kept coming, and he tried to get out of the drive as the dinosaur followed him.

* * *

**Back at the sink hole **

Kira, Connor, and Ethan were covered in dust and dirt. "You two stay where it's safe. I'll climb out and get some help." Connor declared, then ushered Kira towards Ethan. Atleast she'd be safe with him there...WOAH, McKnight, were was that coming from? He asked himself. He shook his head and grasped the rock, readying himself to climb out.

"Betcha you can't climb out." A girly voice said, effectivly startling all three of the teens, and making Connor fall. Kira bit her lip, trying not to laugh and turned around to see a girl. She was taller than Kira, but instead of dirty blonde hair, she had almost black. "Hi."

"Uh, you?" Connor said lying on the floor stil..

"Sorry, he can't actually formulate real sentances..." Ethan snickered and held out his hand. "I'm Ethan, Ethan James."

The girl laughed and held out her hand. "Chase West..." When Ethan grabbed her hand he could see that her eyes were the most amazing color of hazel he'd ever seen.

Connor laughed, and sat up instantly. "Chase is a dudes name..." Kira then proceeded to punch him in the arm. "Ouch.." He rubbed said arm and smiled at her abilitly to make him weak.

"Again, we apoligize for Jockboy." Kira said smiling. "I'm Kira Ford." Chase gripped her hand and then let it fall. "What were you doing in here anyway?" Chase looked to the gound and then back at the smaller girl.

"I followed ya'll. I saw Dr. Oliver and the he told me to find you three."

"Hey! I resent that comment." Connor yelled suddenly. The other three teens rolled their eyes. "What?"

"Little late, dude...little late." Ethan said as he held out his arm. "Milady..." Chase giggled and grabbed a hold of it, and walked though the daker part of the sinkhole.

"What? What'd I miss?" Connor asked Kira once they were out of range.

"Nothing..." She said as she continuted to walk, and sing. Kira was out in front, singing to herself...well outloud, but still.

"Babe, could ya keep it down?" Connor asked as he touched her arms slightly. He said nothng else and then walked on.

Ignoring the feeling of Connor's touch she glanced back at Chase and Ethan, who were still arm and arm. "Did he just call me babe?" They shrugged and Chase smiled.

"I dunno, I wasn't listening..." Ethan murmured.

"I was too busy listening to your tune." Chase said. They paused to look at this giant rock in the middle, while Kira walked right up to Connor. Sure she was more than a head shorter than him, but that didn't matter. She was strong and confident. She stood there expectantly.

Connor turned to her and suprised, yet excited that she was so close, he asked, "What?" She continuted to stare at him. "Chill out why don't ya."

"Listen...my name is Kira. K-I-R-A. Two syllables." When he only blinked down at her she rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe you should write it on your hand so you don't forget it." He just stared after her as she continued to follow down the passage way of the sinkhole. He was secretly thrilled that she challenged him, yet totally put off by the fact that she continued to make jokes at him.

"Women..." Ethan murmured.

Chase playfully smacked Ethan's chest "That's not nice..." All Ethan could do was smile innocently.

* * *

Still Tommy was being chased by the enormous T-rex. No matter how far he'd drive, it seemed to follow him, as if he were sent after him. Then again, who know. Tommy did have a past. He drove under an overpass knowing, well hoping that the dinosaur would follow and hit it, which it did. "YEA! take that!" He yelled once he slammed the car to a stop. Getting out of the car and checking on the dinosaur, revealed that it was deffinaty fake...a mechanical one at that...so that means- that someone had in fact sent the Dino after him. He'd deffinatly have to look into this.

* * *

Down inside the sink hole the three, now four, teens found a large bone structure...similar to that of a T-rex.

"This just screams prehistoric..." Kira said eyeing it. She'd never admit it, but she was scared of it.

"This will get us out of detention forever..." Connor whistled.

"I think its more Jarassic..." Chase said eyeing the same thing. Three pairs of suprised eyes landed on hers. "What?"

"You're smart?" Ethan said

"Uh, yeah...most girls are."

"Hey, don't you say anything James..."Kira murmured threatningly. Ethan instantly closed his mouth, allowing both of the girls to laugh.

Connor, as inteligent as he is, pulled down on the jaw. "Do you think you-" Kira started to say, but a loud noise and a 'wooooah' from Connor made her stop. The wall in front of them lifted up to reveal a cool looking lab.

"Totally cool!" Chase and Ethan said simultaneously and then blushed.

"WOAH!" Connor said looking around.

"I could do a crazy video in here." Kira said taking in every inch.

"I'll just bet you could..." Connor muttered.

"What was that Jockboy?" Kira asked hands on her hips, while Chase and Ethan were in their own, geek world.

"Nothing Rockstar." Connor rebuked.

"Touche." Connor gave her his signature how-to-get-girl smile and winked. "Ugh." Kira sighed and turned to walk away.

"This must be the mothership to you two." Connor said as he passed by Ethan, slapping his upper arm.

"Normally I'd take offense to that-" Ethan said grabbing ahold of Chase's hand.

"But right now-" Chase offered

"I'm to stunned to speak." Ethan finished. Kira and Connor bit their lips, trying not to laugh. That's when Connor bumped into a giant rock that had four glowing stones on it. On was Red, One was Blue, The others were Yellow and Orange.

"Yellow's my favorite color..." Kira said eyeing the stone, she went to grab it but Ethan stopped her.

"Yo, don't touch that..." Hearing it, Connor turned around.

"Why not?"

"You really are taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level." Ethan chastised.

"Ethan..." Chase murmured behind him.

"Right sorry."

"Enough, I want to get out of detention...and this deffinatly qualifies as prehistoric." Kira shrugged and held her hand above the yellow stone. "I already missed one rehersal."

"I hate to agree with her...but I missed one pratice..."

"And well I-I don't have to grab it...so yeah." Chase said biting on her necklace. When the three of them went to grab it Chase stopped them. "WAIT!" the three teens pulled their hands back. "I want in, I want it!"She said smiling. Then the four teens went and grabbed a stone. Connor, grabbed the red one and when he did it lit up. Ethan grabbed the blue one and it too lit up. Kira, of course grabbed the yellow stone and then Chase grabbed the orange.

"Woah.." Connor said. Apparently he's not to fond of words that have more letters than four.

"Yeah that's about right." Kira said eyeing his stone. "Well what are they?"

"I don't know... I can go on later and find out." Ethan said looking to Chase.

"And I'll help, ya know get on the internet." She waved a hand in front of her stone. "Awesome..."

"Right...In front of a computer. Wait let me put on my suprised face." Connor said sarcastically glancing back down at his red stone. The stones were all glowing their respected colors

"Ya know ten years from now when your hair line is receeding and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park, I'll be the head of my own multi-billion dollar softwear company." Ethan said smiling.

"Yeah." Chase added, making Connor glance to Kira and back. Something was deffiantly up with those too. Kira hesitated a moment, and then decided it was time to bounce.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"I don't want to think about what kind of freak lives in place like this...and I deffinatly don't want to be here when he gets home."

"Oh...right behind you!" Chase walked off after the smaller blonde girl.

"Yep." The boys muttered and followed.

* * *

**On some floating island**

"The gems have moved..." A monster, yes the same monster from the first chapter, said in an eerie voice. "I can feel them. Go bring them to me..." He demanded of his mini-monsters.

**

* * *

Back at the sink hole**!

Ethan and Chase ran around a corner that led to the oustide world. "This way!" Ethan yelled. Kira and Connor followed behind him as they exited though a large opening. Of course it only landed them back into a forest, but hey...their luck could be worse... "Compas.." Ethan muttered looking around. "Anyone got a compas?"

Chase rolled her eyes. "I was gonna bring one." Kira and Connor stiffled yet another giggle. All of a sudden a large gust of wind blew.

"What was that?" Connor asked aloud.

"The wind?" Kira retorted.

Ethan soffed. "That ain't the wind." He looked around and sighed. "As much as we'd like it to be, it ain't." Then suddenly more of those mini-monsters appeared out of nowhere right infront of the four teens. They were surrounded.

Connor tried to be valiant by saying, "Don't...move."

"Great idea make it easy for them..." Kira said, as the monsters closed in.

"I got an idea then....RUN!" The four teens took off, heading in the same direction, as the monsters followed. Kira and Chase were behind Connor and Ethan, who knew the Nerd could run fast? Connor and Ethan cleared a small ditch, and so did Chase...but Kira didn't make it.

"Curse me for my shortness...." She muttered to herself. Connor, Ethan, and Chase turned around to see the monsters close behind, but no Kira. Connor panicked for a moment and then heard her. "Ughh.."

"Come on." Connor grabbed both of Kira's arms and hauled her out of the ditch, just missing the monsters. The faster they ran it seemed as though the monsters were faster. Soon they were right behind them, using their arms to almost catch Chase, but she tripped over a branch, sending Kira down with her. The boys, continued to run untill they heard Chase scream.

"Oh man.." Ethan muttered. But then Kira and Chase were being closed in on, being Kira she knew she had a loud voice...so she screamed. Her scream sent yellow shockwaves into the monsters and the three teen's hands over their ears. Ethan and Connor helped the girls up, and Kira looked down into her stone and saw a yellow terradactyl flying.

"Woaaah." She said dazed.

"What was that?" Ethan asked breathless.

"I have no idea..." Kira said looking at Ethan as though he had three heads. Then the monsters recovered and chased the four teens into different directions. Kira headed straight with Chase and they decided that fighting would help, so they stopped and took on a dozen or so monsters.

"You're in for it now..." Chase warned as Kira nodded.

"Yeah." The monsters took after Chase and faught her. She whirled around and kicked two sending them flying into the trees, while Kira was punching and blocking her monsters. They used what strength they had, untill Chase was kncked to the gound. "CHASE!" Kira yelled. Chase got up, even angrier than before and started attacking the monters. She picked one up and threw it into another, knocking them both down. "Wow..." Kira murmured watching the girl. Somehow, someway she was stronger than she was ever before.

Of course Ethan was sort of having trouble fighting off his dudes, becuase he got kicked into two monsters that aprehended his arms. "UGH! Let me go." He demanded. Sure Ethan was a genius, but not at the moment, he flipped into the two monsters and then was suddenly flown in the air. "AAAAH." He landed hard on the gound, and then was surrounded by the fiends. One monster went straight for him and instinctivly he crossed his arms over his head. When the monster did nothing but hit his arm...he looked up, and pushed the monster off. "Awesome defenses..." He said smirking and continued to fight them off. He looked into the gem and saw a blue dinosaur.

Connor was having a tough time too. He was being punched and kicked everywhich way. I must have gotten all the dudes....he thought, better me than the girls. Woah McKnight. What is with you today? His internal battle seemed to end right when he was thrown onto the ground. Suddenly his gem grew to glow and he looked into it seeing a red t-rex. "Woah." He said breathless. He then proceeded to fight all the monsters, except with superspeed. He was on the ground one minute and up in the air the next, kicking and punching each monster untill two of them launched at him. "Everything is so slow..." The two monsters were punched and backicked into oblivion.

"Over here..." Chase said as she and Kira ran to catch up with Connor and Ethan.

"Yo, how much do I love detention?" Ethan asked smirking. Dr. Oliver ran up to find four teens now. Each of the teens hid their gems in their pockets.

"Hey, Chase?" Chase smiled innocently. "What are you- Nevermind, are you guys alright?" The four teens mumbled incoherent words and it was Ethan that spoke.

"Yeah couldn't be better." He looked to Connor and winked.

Dr. Oliver eyed eah student and looked confused. "Nothing out of the ordinary happen?"

Ethan shook his head. YES! YES! we were chased by monsters and found these gems... "Nah, just you're routine hike in the woods with furry little creatures."

"Or big scaly ones." Kira whispered. Dr. Oliver opened his mouth to speak but instead Connor's words came out.

"So you get into the dino exhibit?" Connor asked nervously.

"Still working the kinks out...we better get you guys back, come on." The four teens followed after their teacher.

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Chase asked.

"I don't know about you, but I have over a thousand si-fi dvd's...wanna know how many times the dude with the superpower ends up in some freaky lab, lying on a table with wires on his head?" Ethan whispered back.

"Even I know that." Connor said.

"You guys coming?" Dr. Oliver asked when he turned around.

"Yeah!" Chase said enthusiastically.

* * *

Kira, Connor, Chase and Ethan were back at school to pick up their bags. "So we all agree, no one talks about this to anyone?" Connor asked throwing a small red back in between his hands.

"I can do better than that...I'm out of it, just forget I was even here...and I'll do the same." Kira shoved her yellow stone into Connor's hand. Of course Connor wouldn't admit it to her, but he was upset that she'd just quit.

"How come he gets it?" Chase whined. Kira rolled her brown eyes and plucked the stone from Connor's hand and into Chase's.

"Well here." Connor had a WTF look on his face.

* * *

"I'm telling you there's something weird about Dr. Oliver." Cassidy handed her purse to Devin. "I mean seriously, I called Angel Grove High and they wouldn't tell me anything...it's like his private records are some big secret..." Cassidy whined again.

"Yeah I kinda thought thats why they called them private records..." Devin said. "Ya know, cuz their private?" He asked again... but Cassidy was too busy eyeing the four teens. "What?" Devin asked when she pulled on his sleeve.

"Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"a bunch of kids standing around talking...yeah freaky man." Devin said smiling.

"NO...think about it. Why would Connor McKnight king of all jocks be hanging out with Ethan James and Chase West?"

"huh?"

"King and Queen of all Geeks?" Cassidy said with yet another eye roll. "Not to mention Avril wannabe, seriously in the three year's we've been at Reefside have you ever seen them look at each other? Because I haven't."

"You know what I give up." Cassidy and Devin saw Kira throw her hands into the air and walk off only to be captured by some monsters.

"KIRA!" Connor and Chase yelled.

"Quick Devin the camera..." Cassidy said shoving his chest.

"KIRA!" Connor yelled again when she was teleported by some green light.

"So what'da see?" Cassidy questioned.

"Oh yeah..you gotta check this out." Devin opened the camera's screen to let Cassidy see

"Theres nothing there..."

* * *

Moments later Ethan, and Chase were in Connor's car as he sped around a corner in his red mustang.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked.

"DR. OLIVERS!" Connor yelled.

Ethan eyed him for a second and then turned to the back seat "What's up with jockdude?"

"It's jockboy...b-o-y..." Connor spelled. "UGH! Nevermind..." He shook his head, feeling pissed that he had let Kira walk off.

"You're not to blame." Chase murmured from the back seat.

"Alright so where does he live?" Connor asked. Ethan sent him a look and opened his palm-pilot.

"Um, 1992 Valencia RD." Connor nodded and pushed down on the pedal.

"Valencia rd, thats like all the way out in the woods...." Connor whispered to himself. Upon arriving at Dr. Oliver's house, Connor stopped the car and flung open his door. Ethan and Chase stood by the door, while Connor looked into the window. Ethan knocked twice. "Knock again..." Connor muttered.

No answer. "No what?" Chase asked. Connor bit his lip and walked up to the door and pushed it open. "What are you doing?" Chase asked when the two boys went to walk inside.

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Connor asked lifting his shoulders.

"He's got no neighbors..." Ethan muttered.

"What never heard of the freebirds?" Connor joked and walked inside.

"Is that the last book you read?" Chase questioned as Ethan snickered. Inside of Dr. Oliver's house the three teens saw numerous paitings and pictures and sketches and statues of dinosaurs.

"Dr. Oliver...!" THe three teens said.

"HELLO!" Ethan said a little too loudly.

"Check it out..." Connor said and reached for a minature T-rex jaw.

"Eh, Remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Dude the guys a teacher...not batman..." Then a hole in the floor opened. The three teens walked down into the "lair" as Chase called it and saw that it was the same place.

"It's the same place." Chase murmured as she wound her fingers around Ethan's.

"Are either of you freaking out right now?"

"Yeah, I'd have to say I am." Ethan said astonished. Just then Dr. Oliver walked up behind them.

"If you're lookin' for extra credit you're in the wrong place." Dr. Oliver seemed upset.

* * *

Kira lay on a black table in some sort of lab. "AAAAAHHHH." A deep, eerie voice said. "Exelent..." He murmured again, touching her forehead. Kira closed her eyes in disgust.

* * *

DUH DUH DUH....Day of the Dino is finito...well part one anway :]

i hope you liked it chaseee !


End file.
